


Cheer Up

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun is a good Dongsaeng, Kitten Kang Taehyun, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned of witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_WithTaegyu + #Kittyun_AU“Do you have a spell that can make whatever I’m feeling go away?”“Um….no, but….I think I know another trick that might just work too”In which Beomgyu is having a hard time and Taehyun might know what can help
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051244
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Cheer Up

Beomgyu throws his head back and groans, a long heavy sigh escapes his lips with dismay. He's been cooped up in the confines of the studio for a few hours and the frustration of his creative block is starting to get to him.

His eyes glaze over the empty notebook page that's left untouched and the screen displayed in front of him, they will be finalizing the album tracks soon yet he couldn't bring anything suitable to the table.

He thought of the others who already had their works chosen to be part of their newest album while his current works are rejected.

It's not that he can't take the constructive criticism he receives, he frankly does it quite well but it still gets disheartening when he keeps hearing _'Maybe in the next Album Beomgyu ah'_ from the PDs. 

So the boy sits in the chair with a frown, eyes lidded with accumulated exhaustion from stress and the countless practices and lessons.

Being a student alongside his job as a full-time idol is draining, they still have to attend the many online classes on top of the schoolwork and tests that they weren't exactly exempt from.

It's getting too tiring, too much when even during promotion periods he knows they won't get to see Moas face to face, that they're still stuck in this pandemic that just won't go away.

The source of their strength, Beomgyu can't help but feel cheated.

This year, as much as there were lots of things they're able to achieve despite the situation, yet it still feels as though nothing went right.

He doesn't want to perform in front of cameras, he wants to perform in front of Moas.

He fails to notice the sound of the door swinging open and soft footsteps making their way towards him, Beomgyu jolts up in his seat when a pair of hands are on his shoulders.

He whips around his head to strain a smile at his younger bandmates “Oh hey Tyun….” the boy is wearing a shirt and shorts, probably from the gym. 

Taehyun knew Beomgyu was in the studio when he went to work out, so he wanted to check if the boy was still there after working out.

He's been watching this particular hyung and can see there's been something bothering him, he slips himself around the elder's neck playfully. 

“What's up?” Taehyun isn't the one to beat around the bush anyway, always straight to the point. 

“Huh?” Beomgyu looks up to him weirdly, trying to conceal the mulled up negative emotions on his face.

Taehyun detaches himself and flops down on the sofa next to the working desk, his eyes warmly greet Beomgyu's “You’ve been quiet lately……. wanna talk about it?”

Beomgyu shakes his head at the suggestion, he doesn't really want to entertain the idea of caving in his worries to someone younger than him although he knows Taehyun is more than capable to listen and maybe even give him some useful advice.

“Not really….” he knows the other boy means well, but he really doesn't want to talk about it. 

“Okay…… you don’t have to…… you know we’re all here for you right?” Beomgyu smiles softly “Yeah I know….”

Taehyun bites his lips deep in thought, “Anyway can I help?” he asks, and Beomgyu breaks into a chuckle suddenly eyeing the young witch with Interest.

“Do you have a spell that can make whatever I’m feeling go away?” it's a joke half meant, but it'll be really crazy if Taehyun could really do it.

The blond blink his eyes and sigh amusedly at the older boy, he shakes his head “Um….no, but…. I think I know another trick that might just work too” he concludes with a smirk.

Beomgyu nods for him to go on, he's listening, even leaning up to his feet at the other boy.

Taehyun giggles and closes his eyes, lips muttering the familiar incantation under his breath. 

“Oh” Beomgyu mutters with realization, the once blond-haired boy is now in his orange kitten form, tilting up to him cutely with a soft mew.

“Ah Tyun…... You’re adorable” there's no stopping himself from cooing at the feline, and sure enough, his own frustration from hours ago melts along with him at the cute side of his maknae.

Taehyun stands on all four whining at the boy to pick him up, his front paws raised at Beomgyu demandingly.

Beomgyu is quick to comply, carefully cradling the small critter in his hold and bringing him to his lap.

"So cute" Beomgyu's fingers tickle the feline's small belly, making the kitten new excitedly in his own giggles of mews.

The kitten suddenly sitting up and taps his chest, round bright eyes looking up to him with question.

_'Are you feeling better?'_

Beomgyu doesn't know how but he could somehow understand what the other is trying to ask, he softly smiles again and pats the kitten's head, enjoying how Taehyun is rubbing his head into his hand.

"Yeah, this does work too" he mutters out for the maknae, the kitten in his lap leaps up with joy "Meow!" Taehyun hops down his lap, Beomgyu watches with laughter spilling from his lips as the little feline tries to climb the many cupboards in the room.

His heart soaring with amusement and fondness when the little kitten got himself stuck in between some disk cases, loud irritable mews complaining at him to stop laughing and help him out.

"Okay okay you little brat" Beomgyu gets up and reaches to wrap his palms around the other's body, pulling him out of the position. Beomgyu holds up the kitten to his face with a smirk.

"You're such a baby like this Tyun, it's so cute"

To his surprise, the kitten licks his nose which makes the older boy yelp, almost dropping him.

"Yah! You're a cat not a dog!?" Beomgyu shrieks, losing his balance, and tumbles onto the blue sofa with a thud, his arms hugging the kitten tight to his chest. 

The raven-haired idol sighs and glares at the bundle of orange fur on his chest, Taehyun only stares right back at him innocently but the boy can see the slight glint of mischief in those eyes.

“You little furball, come here!” 

Taehyun jumps off Beomgyu’s frame and hops away to hide, Beomgyu jolting up from his lying position on the sofa and darts his eyes around for the playful kitten, his worries long forgotten as his mind is focused on finding the little rascal.

The small studio is filled with meows and laughter, along with Beomgyu’s occasional screaming, the two playing together are in their own world. 

“Hey Tyun, thanks” Beomgyu mumbles as they both walk down the corridor side by side, Taehyun now back in his human form grins at his hyung delightedly, always glad to help even if his method is a little different. 

“It's nothing hyung, I’m happy I could help cheer you up” he chimes, “So does this means I get to play with the kitten you whenever I feel down?” the elder pries on, nudging Taehyun by the shoulder to which the witch hums.

“I’ll think about that” he replies playfully and laughs at the pout Beomgyu gives him, the male linking their arms together and proceeds to drag Beomgyu with him.

“Of course you can hyung, even if you’re not sad...just tell me if you want to play with Kittyun” 

“Kittyun?” Taehyun’s face blushes red with embarrassment at the repeat of the name, “That’s what Soobin hyung called me a couple days ago when I’m a kitten and now even Hyuka uses it” he explains and watches as his hyung’s face morphs into that of a determined one.

“That’s adorable!! Wait I’ll call you that too from now on” the elder exclaims, and ruffles Taehyun’s hair.

“Yeah I figured you would say that….” the said male adds with a sigh, but a smile still graces his lips at the thought.

“My dongsaeng is so adorable isn’t he~?” Beomgyu teases him and laughs at the way Taehyun glares at him with a warning, but the blonde idol is truly glad at the change he sees in the older who is cheerier and brighter than the way he was all week. 

“Whatever you say hyung” 


End file.
